Introduction
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Don't you ever wonder what Dino and Hibari's first meeting was like? So do Haru and Kyoko. Read as they interrogate the khr characters and get none the wiser.


**Introduction**

**Pairing:** D18, DinoxHibari

**Word count:** 988

**Summary:** Don't you ever wonder what Dino and Hibari's first meeting was like? So do Haru and Kyoko. Read as they interrogate the khr characters and get none the wiser.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respectful owners, which as you all should know, is not me.

* * *

One would suppose Dino's first meeting with Hibari was one of the best things to happen in his life. When you think about it, would the Bucking Horse agree? The answer is yes, actually yes, it was one of the best things to happen in his life. He would say it was the best first impression of someone ever.

After all, they seemed to have a rather curious and strange relationship. It was a mystery to most people how it ever came to be. Haru and Kyoko were both part of that group of most people and they were sick about not knowing.

What made that first introduction so special? Haru and Kyoko suppose therefor they should ask some people who are most likely to know about it. An investigation was started.

Tsuna would guess it was Dino's masochistic nature that had naturally drawn him towards his cloud guardian. Many could agree, he's not far off. When asked about their first meeting, how he introduced them to each other, poor tuna fish shuddered at the memory and went to sulk in a corner.

He wasn't much help after all, perhaps Reborn had threatened him. A highly possible occurrence as the arcobaleno only smirked that mysterious smirk of his in silence when questioned about the same matter. God knows the baby knows everything going around, but will keep the knowledge only for his own amusement.

Kusakabe was just equally as useless as Tsuna and Reborn for our investigation. He refused to give out any information about his boss, claiming to not want to know what would happen to him if said boss were ever to find out. Our two investigators highly suspect he doesn't know anything about it at all and doesn't want to admit it.

Yamamoto just smiled at the question of what happened at that meeting and then chuckled to himself. Oh, he knew something, that much was sure. When pressured to answer the question he changed subjects, starting a conversation about some baseball game.

The rest of the Vongola guardians, weren't all that helpful either. Gokudera yelled, threw some bombs, cursed and simply claimed he didn't want anything to do with either of the persons involved in the question.

Lambo cried for not knowing an appropriate reply, then went on a grape/candy search. Mukuro laughed darkly and scared the crap out of them. And lastly, Ryohei shouted he didn't know to the extreme and proceeded by punishing himself by running 500 laps around the town.

At the end of their resolve they decided to get the answer from the two persons themselves. Even though they were scared to death of being bitten to death or of getting too much details from Dino about the wrong things.

The Italian was after all a very talkative and cheery type, but let's just say too much information can just be too much information. Knowing Dino, he'd dwell off the subject and go from their first to their last meeting.

And even though it was a well-known fact of what went on when they did meet, things got destroyed and then somewhere in the middle of fighting, the fight would turn into something totally different that made Haru and Kyoko blush while thinking about it.

When they had succeeded in shaking the thoughts from their heads, they continued their investigation. Hoping that the self-proclaimed carnivore or the blonde Mafioso had some useful information he wanted to share with them. They realized the information part was not so much the problem as the sharing part would be. They went to visit Hibari first, yet that visit really didn't do them much good.

The skylark had opened the door, looked at them and shut it back in their face. Yet Haru, would not be her eccentric little self if she hadn't jammed her foot between the door and the doorpost. Which was not much of a smart move, despite being a rather clever girl. It should be general knowledge from now on that Hibari slammed doors shut. Hard. The ex-prefect had given them a glare that could kill them a billion times and let out a low growl when Haru had stared back defiantly.

Without a doubt, the fact he knew he had hurt the girl had brightened up the cloud guardian's day. Yet, that didn't have to mean he would be nice to them. He had simply told them he had no interest in telling them anything about the blonde herbivore and had shut the door, after making sure Haru's foot was no longer in the way.

Kyoko had stared at her friend's courage mesmerized after the whole ordeal. She didn't even think about how Hibari had known what they were there for. After all, expecting him not to know would be seriously underestimating the man. Just take it from Haru and Kyoko that that would be a fatal mistake on your part.

That mesmerized feeling soon dissipated, however, when Haru finally screamed out in pain at her foot that Hibari had slammed effectively with a door, as soon as said door had shut again. Haru had been seen limping around town for several days after.

One hour and a bruised foot later, with no useful information at all, they were at Dino's place. After questioning Romario about the infamous meeting. As expected the man told them they were better off asking his boss. Aka, the reason why they had also avoided asking him, he wasn't useful either.

When they asked Dino himself about one of the best days of his life, he'd tell them his first meeting with Hibari wasn't exactly with the ex-prefect. More so with said person's steel tonfas, just millimeters away from his face.

Well, we can never hope to understand the brain of an idiotic herbivore, to put it in a certain Skylark's words. And after that failure of an investigation neither can Haru and Kyoko.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought. And I know it doesn't have much D18 action, even though it is categorized as such, but I just had to post the idea. x)


End file.
